


Teaching the (lap)dog new tricks

by Andithiel



Series: Drarryland 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Pre-Slash, draco has very specific morning routines, night shift/morning shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Potter justhad toruin Draco's morning by sitting at his table. But Draco is mature about it, yes he is.





	Teaching the (lap)dog new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Pick either: ~~1) Established Relationship: someone does something different/orders something different, and the other notices~~ -OR- 2) Not Established Relationship: they always cross paths and end up eating together. Minimum: 301 words - Maximum: 613 words.
> 
> Thank you so much to the best beta there is [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird)!

“Potter! Why are you using my table as a pillow?”

Just as Draco thought nothing could ruin this lovely morning, he had the misfortune of finding his table obscured by a messy mop of black hair. 

Potter woke with a jolt, lifting his head and squinting at Draco. There was a string of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“Malfoy? Wha- _Your_ table?”

“Yes, my table,” Draco said, stomping his foot in annoyance. “I sit here _every day_ , for breakfast before work. And now you’re in _my chair_.”

Potter frowned. “Your chair? What are you, three?”

Draco fixed Potter with his death glare, but the git seemed unfazed.

“This is my seat,” he hissed.

Potter sat up, leaning against the backrest with a challenging look. “Then come and get it.”

Draco pursed his lips. _Game on, Scarhead_. Setting his breakfast tray down, he walked up to Potter and promptly sat down on his lap. With satisfaction he heard a gasp escaping Potter’s lips, encouraging him to start subtly moving around in Potter’s lap, undulating against his crotch.

“Malfoy? What’re you…?”

Draco turned slightly, gazing at Potter with big, innocent eyes.

“Something wrong?”

“N-no.”

Draco leaned over the table to take his croissant, lifting his arse a bit and grinding down on his way back down. Potter made a strangled sound and abruptly stood, bolting out the door with a hasty excuse thrown over his shoulder. Draco sat back down with a smirk, unfolding his newspaper.

Checkmate.

* ~* ~*

The next day, Draco’s mood was immediately ruined when he stepped into the café and spotted Potter, once again seated at his table. He was fuming as he placed his order and stomped over to the table.

“Potter!” he said, too livid to find something more eloquent to say.

Potter merely gave him a cheeky grin, widening his knees.

“Morning, Malfoy. You look tired. Please, have a seat,” he said, gesturing at his lap.

Draco glared at him. After the stunt he pulled the day before, he couldn’t _not_ sit on Potter’s lap today, could he? Potter’s grin widened, obviously following Draco’s train of thought. With a huff Draco sat down, this time noticing the smell of Potter, musky and sweet.

“What are you even eating, Potter? These leftovers look like supper, not breakfast.”

Potter leaned forward, taking his glass of water, making his front press against Draco’s back. Draco fought back a shiver of excitement.

“I work night shifts at St.Mungos, so this is my supper. I’m going to bed when I get home,” Potter said sipping his water, and Draco refused to admit that he missed Potter’s arm bracing him.

“Oh. Well, that explains why you smell like you haven’t seen a shower in days.”

Potter chuckled. “I’m taking a shower, _then_ I’m going to bed. Happy?”

Draco took a spoonful of yoghurt with granola to get out of answering. Potter didn’t need to know what kind of feelings that thought stirred.

* ~* ~*

The week passed on in this fashion, and soon, having breakfast while sitting on Potter’s lap became a part of Draco’s morning routine. But the following Monday Draco’s heart sank as there was no sight of Potter anywhere in the café. With a sigh he went to the counter to order, only to find a tray already stacked with his usual breakfast on it.

“Mr Potter called in to order this for you,” the cashier told him with a smile. “He also told me to give you this note.”

Heart fluttering in his chest, Draco opened the little folded piece of paper.

_I started working morning shifts today. Care to join me tonight for dinner instead? - Harry_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
